Onvu Competition Event
Onvu is one of the Hosted Events 'Overview' 'Invitation' Narrator: " Onvu is a competitive game that requires a board and two people. It requires strategic thinking and quick wits." Jasper: "I see. We have enough boards here at the Isle, so a tournament would be cost efficient, but a tournament when everyone is already feeling competitive and tense will require careful thought into the guest list." Jasper: "It will be appropriate to invite a moderate number of people to such an event." Narrator: "Do you want to host a tournament?" MC: " Yes. " Jasper: "Very well. I will start the preparations. Would you like to offer a prize for the winner?" Jasper: "Now we must consider your guest list. Remember that people will accept and reject your invitation based on their feelings towards you and towards the type of event you chose to host." Narrator: "You can invite 7 people to your event." After inviting Narrator: "You can't invite anyone else." Narrator: "Planning your event has taken all morning. Nothing to do now but wait and see if your invitations are accepted." Number of attendees: If no one attended : Narrator: "Unfortunately, no one has accepted your invitation. As such all your time, effort and money preparing for your event has been a waste. There's nothing left to do but cancel and clean up." Narrator: "Next time, you will have to choose your invitations better. Otherwise: Narrator : "So (number of people) people have accepted your invitation and will join you for the tournament." Narrator : "With the help of the Isle servants, you have managed to transform the empty ballroom into a tournament space." Narrator : "Several small tables with Onvu boards are set up, ready for your guests to challenge one another in the time honored battle of wits." Narrator : "Just as you finish setting up, your guests start to arrive, eager to check out the competition." Narrator : "Traditionally the quality of a tournament is judged by the quality of its players." Narrator: "Once everyone had arrived, you randomly sorted everyone into pairs for the first round of the competition." Narrator: "But only a few minutes passed before two of your guests interrupted the quiet in the room by breaking into a loud argument." Narrator: "The argument escalated and grew louder and louder, the two unable to to agree on some obscure rule." Narrator: "As the hostess, if anyone is going to settle this, it's going to have to be you." Narrator: "You manage to finish your first game early, leaving you at loose ends. But you aren't the only one. All of the players are finishing during different times." Narrator: "As the hostess, it's up to you to try and entertain your guests while you wait for everyone to be done." Narrator:' '"You randomly sort the winners' and losers' brackets and prepare to start the second game." Narrator:"The competition has gotten even fiercer in the second round and everyone seems to be involved and enjoying themselves." Narrator:"It's all going well until someone accidentally bumps into one of the tables, completely overturning the board and all the pieces." Narrator: "This is an Onvu emergency." Narrator: "The second round finishes, leaving you with the final two contenders for first place, while everyone else played to determine their overall ranking. It is an intense final game, but finally the tournament ends and you crown your winner." Narrator: "Your guests stay around to chat after the end of the tournament, but soon enough they wander up to give you their goodbyes." Narrator: "The last of your guests leave and your duty as a hostess has finally come to an end. But how did it go? Boosts